The Use Forbidden Cards
by angelmelody1231
Summary: Dawn is a normal girl who loves magic and mysteries. She is learning magic with many of her friends in school. When she was in a library she stumbles upon a book that tells a forbidden knowledge. Dawn is dumb and naive but she knows when there is a mystery to solve. Being Dawn a she decides of uncover the secrets of the Pokemon cards, magic and many more. Full inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Used Pokemon Cards**

**Summary: Dawn is a normal girl who loves magic and mysteries. She is learning magic with many of her friends in school. When she was in a library she stumbles upon a book that tells a forbidden knowledge. Dawn is dumb and naïve but she knows when there is a mystery to solve. Being Dawn a she decides of uncover the secrets of the Pokemon cards, magic and many more. She needs to learn magic and study hard to uncover the truth of the secret. But real questions are what the secret cards are? And who can the girl trust? Really, a forbidden how many people what to know that? Being a kid it will be one tough adventure.**

**News: New story, this introduction story will change from other people's point of view but it will normally stay to be Dawn. I worked hard on this one please read it and if you don't mind a review! **

**Episode 1: "The first mystery"**

I rubbed my eyes, tiredly. I found myself in a strange position, upside down with my right foot almost falling off the bed, my midnight blue hair was wildly scattered on my bed. My favorite light pink blanket fell to the floor; the fan above me was still running.

'I must have woken up when my blanket fell my bed, the wind of the fan must have woken me up' I thought. I hugged my body tightly as I used one my hand to turn off the fan. I let out a happy sigh when the coldness disappeared. I looked at the time on my clock and saw it was 4:55 am. 'It is morning!' I thought happily.

I got dressed into light pink ripped short shorts, light pink shirt and a black vest left unbuttoned. I put my PokeWatch around my wrist. I brushed my hair and tied it in a ponytail; I put a white cap over my head covering my most of my fringe.

I smiled at the way I looked and walked down the stairs hopefully not waking many one up. I once I reached outside of the girl dorms I met the one thing I didn't want to meet, what's that? Teachers.

I ran wishing, I didn't get noticed by any of the teachers as I ran into the library. It was quiet, like always. I smiled as I used one of my Pokemon Cards to help me a little. "Book." I said and a book appeared in front of me instantly. I scanned around the book and finally found the one I needed.

It was a picture of a Shinx using maybe thunder, thunder bolt and etc. Below the picture were the moves the guy could use, if I wanted to I could research more about the Shinx by pressing it learning or about it. I grabbed the picture and threw it into the air. I closed my eyes as a golden circle sparkly softly around me I put both arms in the air saying the magic words "Summoning..." I finally opened my eyes and said one more word "Shinx!"

"Shin!" Shinx cried happily.

The Card with the picture of the Shinx appeared, popping out of the card with a "poof".

I smiled happy to see him too and asked him to be a little quieter. Shinx being the active but considerate type, he talked to me is a softer voice. "Shinx." It said happily again but softly. I bent down to him and asked for a request "Can you use your lighting softly on your tail?" The Shinx nodded quickly and gathered its electric powers into its tail. Shinx's tail was now glowing softly creating just the perfect amount of light for Dawn needed to read the books in library.

I smiled and walking towards some selves, Shinx followed behind me skipping and jumping from each tile, it was a cute little thing to watch. I walked reading some small chapter books and while scanning though the selves one book caught my eye.

It was a very, very old book. It was covered in dust and I blew it off making Shinx sneeze from the amount of dust. I mean it Shinx it too CUTE! While I did fan girly screams in my head on how cute Shinx was. I woken from the daydream from the feeling of fur on my legs, it was Shinx walking around my legs it fur, having warm, happy feeling as he walked around my feet. Remembering the book I thought 'the cleaners need to clean the books better' and I sweat drop at my own thought 'Even if there was **967,809,790,329,031 books** doesn't mean you can still slack off but, I think I pity you people a little' (A/N: I am not even sure if there is such s huge number)

I walked over to a table a started to turn the page but it would turn. I looked and saw a lock. I muttered my thought without knowing "What IS with me book there is a lock to it!" I shot my head in surprise as I thought of an idea that could work 'but the chances are lower 00000000.1%' I got out my PokeWatch on my arm and tried to find 'it'. I found it under a couple of minutes, I thought it would take longer to find. It was a key left to by my dead mom. It was found in her hands when she died so I keep in important to my heart. I looked at the book before. I gulped I didn't know why I felt so tensed up; Shinx smiled at me nodded it head as if saying "It is alright."

I put the key in the lock it fitted perfectly I was shocked. 'It fit!' I thought excitedly. I am the curious person so I wanna know why it the key fitted so well.

I turned the key and I let go of breath I didn't know I let holding. I grinned, I turned to the first page turn there was nothing written, no words, no letters, no random language writing, nothing. The pages were white like they were brand new but there was one thing on the book it was a drawing of a card. I saw the card it was a drawing out of ink it was a picture of a Pokemon she had never seen before it was beautiful she looked at the other pages and still found nothing.

I looked at my PokeWatch pushing the buttons to time and saw it was 6:30 am the time I needed to eat breakfast for Pokemon friends I had, I sweat drop and ripped the page of the drawing out of the book put it back on the shelf using magic and finally run out of the door with poor little Shinx running after her.

Dawn paid no attention to her Shinx as she reached to the girl's dorms without getting caught.

Shinx was tired once he to the dorm panting quite harshly. I got worried and gave him food. I soon later summoned everyone to eat after finishing the food on just on time.

Even though I smiled, grinned and played happily with my friends, I couldn't help but think about questions that filled my head.

"Why did Mom's key fit the lock?"

"Why did the book have no letters?"

"What the Pokemon in the drawing?'

"And..."

"Just who is mom?"

I wrote these questions in my notebook that were yet to be solved.

* * *

**News: Here but warnings I am not the best story writer nor much less a mystery writer the characters will be OCC a little due to I never watched Pokemon before just read fanfiction on them. Also I am sure I made many grammatical mistakes. **

**So I hope everyone enjoyed the episode. Please be so kind to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Used Pokemon Cards**

**Summary: Dawn is a normal girl who loves magic and mysteries. She is learning magic with many of her friends in school. When she was in a library she stumbles upon a book that tells a forbidden knowledge. Dawn is innocent and naïve but she knows when there is a mystery to solve. Being Dawn a she decides of uncover the secrets of the Pokemon cards, magic and many more. She needs to learn magic and study hard to uncover the truth of the secret. But real questions are what the secret cards are? And who can the girl trust? Really, a forbidden secret a lot many people would love to get their hands on the secret. Being a kid it will be one tough adventure.**

**News: I am very sorry for my grammatical mistakes. If anyone wants to know I will put some hints of romance in the story but it has very minor and there will be no confessing though, I am sure of that but not 100% sure. I think I am more comfortable doing Dawn no point to views. Thank you for continuing to read "Forbidden Used Pokemon Cards". I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Episode 2: Dawn's Notebook!**

Dawn took out her notebook and started drawing her mother's key, the card in the book and small pieces of the researched information about the two items. She wrote down the questions she wanted to know about and the some guesses to the answers.

_**Mother's Key**_

_**This key previous owner was my mother, named Hinamori Maria. Ever since the she disappeared she had been considered dead. The key is well-known for its beautiful glimmer and sparkle. Many had thought it is a key to unlock a hidden treasure. It fit the lock on the book. **_

_**About the previous owner**_

_**Name: Maria**_

_**Family: Daughter Dawn, Father unknown, Mother unknown, Spouse unknown.**_

_**Life: Alive/Dead **_

_**Age of when disappeared: 26 years old**_

_**Job: Unknown**_

* * *

_**Book**_

_**It was found old but the pages looked brand new. Whoever kept the book must have used magic to keep the pages new. The book has no writing but it is could be that the ex-owner could have used magic to hide its writing. It has a lock which Mother's Key fit the lock. **_

_**Title: Unknown **_

_**Pages: 153 pages**_

* * *

_**Picture: **_

_**(Insert Picture of the card)**_

* * *

_**Questions **_

_**Why does Mother's key fit the lock on the book? **_

_**Who is Mother?**_

_**What does the key have to do with the book?**_

_**What is the card?**_

_**Is it a PokeCard?**_

_**What Pokemon is it?**_

_**Is it Pokemon?**_

_**Answers and Facts:**_

* * *

Dawn looked at her writing she couldn't find the answers nor facts. She sighed hopelessly closing her notebook. Dawn being a great drawer drew the picture perfectly but she could find what she was looking for. Answers. She couldn't find any answers or useful facts to help her solve this mystery.

She sweat drop at the idea of letting the teachers know about what she found out. She doesn't have the proof but she is sure that the card is a type of Pokemon Card it must be! Like she said before she just needs the proof.

Dawn was thinking so hard her ears starting having a major frying time; her ears literally had smoke coming from her ears. She fell off her chair directly on her head on the floor. She groaned in painfully at the impact and rubbed her poor, poor head.

Dawn not knowing how fell asleep after that.

* * *

**I know it is quite short my forgive me! I finished Half-human chapter 5 if anyone wants to read it.**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
